finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cactuar
The Cactuar (サボテンダー, Sabotendā) is a recurring enemy from the series. Cactuars are little cacti typically depicted having stiff arms and legs, three black dots on their faces (representing two eyes and an oblong mouth) and three yellow quills at the top of their heads. They have their own language (mostly consisting of variations of the word "Ge-ka", which resemble squawks and warbles to the ear). A Cactuar also cannot stand getting wet, as it weakens them. They are usually very fast, and are tough to hit. Their HP is also usually very low, but their defenses are high and they often yield large amounts of GP, EXP, etc. Often, they counter most attacks with the ability 1000 Needles (Blow Fish in some versions of Final Fantasy V and Final Fantasy VI), which always deals 1000 HP of unblockable damage ignoring defense. Usually, this ability can be learned as Blue Magic. In some games, such as Final Fantasy IX, Cactuars may be underground and will only counterattack if they are hiding. Some games have a stronger version of this attack called 10,000 Needles. They were originally known as Cactrots, and later renamed to Cactuar. Other variations of Cactuar include Qactuar, Kactuar and Cactoid. Other languages refer to them as "Kyactus" and "Cactilio". Its Japanese name is derived from mixing the Japanese word for cactus, "サボテン, saboten" and the English word "pretender". Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI '''Cactuars', titled Cactrots in the original SNES version, have their first appearance in Final Fantasy VI. They can only be found in a small desert in the World of Ruin. Cactuars leave behind 10000 Gil and 10 Magic Points, the largest of any common enemy. There is also a boss called the Gigantuar in the Advance version, who yields the Cactuar Esper. ''Final Fantasy VII There are two type of Cactuars in ''Final Fantasy VII; one is the regular Cactuar which can be found in the Corel Desert, the other is called a Cactuer which can be found at Cactus Island (found south of Cosmo Canyon). Cactus Island is only accessible through the use of the airship or Gold Chocobo. Cactuers can be morphed into Tetra Elementals, an accessory that absorbs fire, ice, lightning, and earth magic. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Large numbers of "Kactuars" can be fought in three special missions. A "Kactuer" also appears in the final mission, dropping Cactus Thorn. Cactuar appears as a summon on the DMW after obtaining the Cactus Thorn. 1000 Needles hits enemies a total of 18 times dealing damage based on the level of the DMW. A Cactuar also appears from the safe later occupied by Lost Number if the player inputs the correct code. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Cactuars may be fought several times in ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-''. Final Fantasy VIII A giant version of the Cactuar, known as Jumbo Cactuar, appears. After defeating the Jumbo Cactuar, the Cactuar can be obtained as a Guardian Force. Normal Cactuars also appear around the island where Jumbo Cactuar is found, but have extremely high Evade and always run from battle. They yield no EXP, but ''do yield 20 AP. ''Final Fantasy IX Cactuars appear in the desert areas on the Outer Continent and Forgotten Continent. They hide in the ground and cast Confuse. They can also use a turn to come above ground. When they're above ground, they hide underground when attacked. When underground, they counter all attacks with 1000 Needles. Final Fantasy X Cactuars are encountered in the deserts of Bikanel Island in this game, variations include the Qactuar in the Thunder Plains and the Cactuar King as an Arena creation. A sidequest involves ten Cactuar Gatekeepers guarding the entrance to the Cactuar Nation in the Sanubia Sands. The player can obtain special Spheres for locating each Cactuar, which leads the player to the Mercury Sigil. Final Fantasy X-2 The ten Cactuar gatekeepers are again gathered up from across Spira to save the nation from the danger from their mortal enemy, Angra Mainyu. During the quest, the player also has the opportunity to fight the Jumbo Cactuar. Final Fantasy XI In ''Rise of the Zilart, Cactuars appear in the region of Kuzotz, spreading all over Altepa Desert. Some can also be found in Quicksand Caves and Kuftal Tunnel. While aggressive only by sound, their ability 1000 Needles deals a total of one thousand points of damage to all party and alliance members within radius. 10,000 Needles follows similar suit, and is used by Notorious Monsters in the Sabotender family. The Sabotender family has two quite peculiar notorious monsters, one in each region of Altepa Desert, the more famous of the two being Cactrot Rapido. These NMs, unlike their weaker cousins, are not aggressive whatsoever, and they run at top speed through the desert, ignoring all forms of provocation other than defending their fellow Cactuars. As such, parties that hunt these NMs do not sit in one spot waiting for it to appear; rather, a normal Cactuar is provoked and held at ready until the NM begins to attack as well. ''Final Fantasy XII Cactoids and Cactites are docile creatures found in the Dalmasca Estersand and Westersand. They will usually not attack unless provoked and are often found sleeping peacefully. One of the hunts in the clan primer is a flowering cactoid, which looks similiar to an ordinary cactoid, but with a flower on its head. It will attack unprovoked, and can be found with the ordinary cactoids, in the Dalmasca Estersand. Final Fantasy: Unlimited The Cactuar used to live in a peaceful desert until they were attacked by the Wandering Ocean, which destroyed their home and forced them to hide underground. Thanks to the Comodeen & Kaze, the Cactuar gained the courage to use their own lifeforce to create a whirlwind that destroyed the Wandering Ocean. Everyone mourned the deaths of their fallen comrades, until it was revealed the Cactuar could be revived with sunlight. Fungo was the only one of the heroes to translate the Cactuar language. The Cactuar were all voiced by Etsuko Kozakura in the Japanese version. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Cactuars appear in Lynari Desert in all 3 cycles. They are fairly scarce regardless of Cycle. Non-Final Fantasy Appearances Mario Hoops 3-on-3 The Cactuar appears as a secret character in the Mario sports game, ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3. This is mainly because Square Enix developed the game. Cactuar's special shot is 1000 Needles. ''Kingdom Hearts There is a Cactuar gummiship that is winnable in ''Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. The player unlocks this feature by playing gummiship levels very well. ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon The Cactuar also appears in 'Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon' and 'Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2' as an enemy class and a specific enemy. Oddly, they attack primarily with Gil Toss, though some types can use Poison Needle. They can also drop a large amount of Gil upon defeat. Chocobo Racing'' In this game Cactuar is a secret character. In order to unlock it, the Story Mode must be beaten 6 time. After that, Cactuar can be selected by holding R2 while the cursor is over Squall. Category:Enemies de:Kaktus